My Little Hero 108 - Heroes are Magic
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: After a battle, First Squad is sent to a strange world filled of colors, magic and...ponies? Now, the heroes of Big Green will need the help of the Mane 6 to return back home before it's too late! An adventure of friendship, magic and parties all over, following our favorite heroes through the land of Equestria and battling the most thought foes. Updated.
1. Chapter 1: The Vortex

**MY LITTLE HERO 108: HEROES ARE MAGIC**

CH 1: THE VORTEX

It was another common day on Hidden Kingdom. And that could mean only one thing…

Alarms sounded off in the tactical room of First Squad. The five heroes gathered around the rounded table as the red light flashed out.

-Commander ApeTrully is in trouble! – Mr. No Hands exclaimed – First Squad, DEPLOY! -

The five, most skilled warriors of Big Green: Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface and Mr. No Hands, pulled off the taps of their seats, revealing the launch tubes underneath and hopped inside.

They slid down until they reached the turtles' Launch hangar, where each one of the heroes landed on top of a turtle with treadmills.

A signal beeped on a screen and the Launch Staff pressed a giant button, catapulting the heroes out of the base and on-route to the rescue of their Commander.

The five finally reached a forest with a large clear path in the middle. It didn't take long for the enemies to show up.

A giant chameleon, with an enormous grey bell like armor, stood along an entire army of smaller chameleons with treadmills and big cannons on their backs.

Sitting on top of the giant chameleon was High Roller, the evil trickster, with a smug grin on his face. Along with him was his personal "Bodyguard" bear: Bearstomp.

Commander ApeTrully, Big Green's leader, was tied up to a tree like salami while the Zebra Brothers, High Roller's lackeys and the ones who should "guard the prisoner", were just sitting nearby marching back and forth like idiots.

-Well, well… looks who is here - High Roller smirked. Just by seeing him, you wanted to kick him outer space.

First squad leaped off the turtles and stuck a fight pose, ready to battle.

-Release Commander ApeTrully! - Lin Chung ordered.

-Oh, yeah? I think not! - the evil emperor said – Chameleon Tank Army, attack!- he commanded.

The tanks fired cannonballs at the heroes, who dodged and returned fire.

-The battle seems interesting. - Sparky Black, the white striped zebra said.

-Yeah. - agreed Sparky White. - let's read some comic books.-

-Good idea! - and the both of them sat not too far away, reading comic books while the battle was going on.

Lin Chung twirled his bamboo staff and shot sharp bullets at the chameleon, knocking out cold some of them. He dodged the cannonballs that were flying toward him and then charged in battle again.

Jumpy Ghostface covered his face with his ears, like a ninja mask, and pulled out a jump rope. He began to jump so fast that the rope turned into a force shield that deflected the cannonballs. He charged toward the chameleons and destroyed some of their cannons.

Mr. No Hands, in flight, shoot darts at the chameleons. The attack wasn't very effective against their armor, but he used the distraction to land powerful kicks at the enemies.

Mystique Sonia twirled her tongue, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked back some tanks. The still standing lizards did the same, creating a counter-wind that almost blew Sonia off balance. Yaksha reacted quickly and pulled from under him a small block of ice.

-Well though, Yaksha. – said Sonia. She then created again a gust that, mixed with the cold of the ice stone, froze the Chameleon tanks in solid ice cubes.

Mighty Ray kicked and punched enemies here and there, until a cannonball flew toward him and blasted him a few meters away. He got up angrily.

-So you want to play tough, eh?! Then let's play tough! – he pulled out a banana from his jacket and, with a disgusted face, swallowed it whole.

-I am Mighty Ray! - he called out as his eyes begun to glow with electricity – FEAR MY EYEBALLS! –

Thunders shoot out of his eyes and blasted the chameleon tanks. A faint scent of burnt lifted in the air as the chameleons fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

The enemy army was soon outnumbered, which allowed the heroes to advance. As the battle went on, Lin Chung reached for the commander and untied him. The zebras were just too distracted by their comic books to even notice.

-Thank you. – ApeTrully said.

The other heroes managed to defeat most of the army, leaving them and the villains in a standoff.

-High Roller, surrender immediately! - Mr. No Hands ordered.

The evil emperor was, of course, very angry that his army has failed.

-You think you won? You are wrong! - he barked.

-Come on! We beat you every time! - Mighty Ray said out loud, annoyed.

-I won't be so sure. Now I got THIS!- High Roller held up a hand, showing a strange object.

It was a golden and silver amulet, with the shape of a horseshoe with a spear coming out of its center's base. It had six precious stones instead of the nails and a pair of feathered wings on each side.

-What is that? - asked Sonia.

-You will soon find out…- the villain smirked – Zebra Brothers! -

The two zebra jolted up scared, dropping their comic books.

–Ah, yes! We are on it! - they said. Sparky Black pulled out of nowhere an ancient paper and started to read what looked like a poem along with Sparky White.

_By the sun of the day_

_By the moon in the night_

_By the season in way_

_And the stars so bright_

_To another world the gates will open_

_And the realms of magic will soon be discovered_

As they read the scroll, the strange amulet began to glow with light of its own, like if it was pouring energy out of itself.

-I have a bad feeling about this…- No Hands muttered.

First Squad stuck a defense pose, ready to defend themselves from anything that may attack them.

The strange amulet glowed more and more intense by the second, it looked like it was going to explode. Until the light suddenly died down.

-What? - shrieked a confused High Roller as he checked the Amulet – What happened?! -

First Squad looked at their surrounding quite confused. Nothing strange or catastrophic had happened. And that it looked like the amulet was going to, don't know, do something terrifying?

-Uh, was that all? That was lame… - Mighty Ray said not impressed as he crossed his arms.

-Don't be so confident…- Lin Chung said, still alert.

A lightning flash stuck the ground in the middle of the battlefield with a thunderous roar, startling both parties.

The heroes looked up to the sky as it was being covered in dark, thick storm clouds. So thick that the day disappeared and left everything covered in darkness. Lightning and thunders roared out while an eerie wind was making the entire forest shake.

-What's happening?! - Mighty Ray said.

-Look! - Jumpy cried out, pointing at something in the sky.

Above the center of the battlefield, the clouds spun around until they created a dark vortex. Its center then shone of white light, while the whirlpool edges were covered in dark blue mist with blue sparkles.

-What is that thing?! - exclaimed Mystique Sonia, shocked.

Before anyone could answer, the wind was getting stronger and started dragging leaves and small rocks toward it. Everything that wasn't anchored to the ground was being sucked into the vortex. And soon the heroes were too.

-Watch…out! - Jumpy warned as the wind started to pull them in.

-Brace yourselves! - Lin said.

The wind was quickly growing stronger and the whirlpool was also twirling faster.

Lin Chung stuck his staff on the ground for support and grabbed Mystique Sonia's hand to help her. Yaksha hold on to Sonia and grabbed Mighty Ray by the leg. Ray grabbed Jumpy's paw while the rabbit used his jump rope to grab Mr. No Hands by the feet so that he couldn't be dragged into the portal.

ApeTrully clung to a tree, while the turtles clung to him in turn, forming a living chain too.

-This is not good! Not at all! – ApeTrully said.

-The wind is too strong! – Sonia called out, her voice barely audible over the wind and the thunders' roars.

-I feel like my eyeballs are going to pop out! - Mighty Ray shouted while his eyeballs were almost falling out of his orbits.

-I'll end up stripe-less it this goes on! – Sparky White gasped, feeling the slight sensation that his stripes were going to be ripped off.

-Let's get out of here! - High Roller shouted.

The chameleon queen tried to turn around, but the strength of the whirlpool was too strong and eventually she and the villains ended up sucked into the portal.

First Squad was trying their best to hold on, but they too start to lose their grip. Suddenly, a tree fell off and the force of the wind dragged it toward the heroes.

There was no way to duck from the incoming tree and soon, it hit them fully. They lost their grip and the wind dragged them down into the vortex.

-AAAAAHHHHH!- Everyone screamed as they fell and disappeared in the light.

A loud thunder roared out as the whirlpool writhed wildly. It quickly grew smaller and smaller, dragging the clouds with it, until it disappeared in a burst of sparkles.

The clouds dissipated, returning the clear blue sky and the forest went quiet. The path, once clear, was now covered with the remnants of the battle and the wind's force.

Cautious, First Squad's turtles come out of their hiding spots with worry. The rest of the chameleon army had fled out in fear when the storm started.

Commander ApeTrully was lying on the ground, unconscious and worn out. One of the turtles approached to him with worry and nuzzled the Commander's arm, hoping for any reaction.

ApeTrully groaned tiredly and the turtles smiled, both happy and relieved.

-Oww…what happened? - the Commader asked confused as he rubbed his aching head.

The turtles squeaked fanatically, trying to explain what just happened.

The commander then remembered and realization stuck him. He looked around panicky in search for his Squad, until his worst fears were confirmed.

First Squad was gone.

-Oh, dear…-

Author notes: updated first chapter! Yay! :D

I needed some more inspiration and better knowledge of the language. But there it is. Go to update more. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Stars

CH 2: FALLING STARS

A tall white Alicorn, with iridescent mane and tail, walked to her chamber's window before using her magic to open the doors wide. The clear night sky was like a soft dark blanket decorated with shiny stars.

Princess Celestia stood at her chamber's balcony, watching her sister, Princess Luna, lower the moon over the horizon.

The princess smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Her horn glowed with golden magic as she casted her spell. Slowly, the sun rose over the mountains, painting the dawn with beautiful colors of orange and pink.

Suddenly, both the sun and moon stopped on their tracks.

Celestia's eyes widen in surprise.

-What? - she gasped in disbelief.

The celestial bodies sunk over the horizon and a new circle grow out of thin air in the sky, black and surrounded by a white halo that turned red, then blue and finally purple.

Falling starts shot out of it and split, landing in different places of Equestria. A few finished in the Everfree forest, while other over the mountains near Canterlot. Once they disappeared in the trees, the circle vanished with a flash, leaving just a few sparkled behind.

Celestia stood wide-eyed and mouth agape, trying to process what just happened.

A burst of blue light behind her shook her out the trance. Princess Luna walked to her sister's side with a troubled expression.

-Did you felt it? - she asked.

Celestia sighed, nodding her head - Yes. I did…-

-What could it be? - Luna questioned again.

-I don't know, but I recognized the magic able to do so…- the white Alicorn stated, before returning to her rooms.

-I will research in the Ancient Spell Books of the Library. If it is what I think it is…- she paused - We must be prepared for it. -

Luna stared at her sister until she disappeared out of view. The night Alicorn turned her gaze to the Everfree Forest and sighed. She hoped that, anything it could be, it wouldn't be anything catastrophic.

\- Later, in some place of the Everfree Forest…-

Lin Chung slowly woke up, the sunrays trough the leaves blinded him for a moment and he felt very dizzy.

-Aww…- He groaned – What happened…?-

The memories of the previous battle returned to him. He was on a mission with his friends, the battle, the storm, the light and then nothingness. Once his vision cleared, he looked around in search for his teammates. He soon realized that he was alone and no one of his friends was in sight.

–I must find them. – he stated.

Lin Chung tried to stand up, only to fell back on four.

Something wasn't right. He felt fine, yet different. He looked at his hand, only to stare at it with wide eyes.

He had no hands…instead, he had a hoof! A dark grey hoof!

-What the…- he gasped in surprise.

Lin spotted a small river by. Managing his best to walk up to it, he saw his own reflection.

He was no more a human, he was a pony!

He was a tall, dark grey pony with his normal black and white eyes and dark circles underneath. He had a sharp horn sticking out his forehead that pierced his hat and a couple of feathery wings on his back.

His mane, resembling his hair, was light grey while his tail was purple with grey lines. He still wore his wrist bands that somewhat combined with his tan colored hooves.

He also had a strange mark on both sides. It showed his purple staff with a bamboo shoot hitting the center of a black and white target, with a red spot in the center.

He stared surprised at his new form, not exactly sure on what to do until the conclusion of it went to his mind.

-That amulet must have done this. If it happened to me, it's likely that it happened to the others as well. - he thought to himself.

\- I must find my friends, fast…- he said, before adventuring in the forest.

-Meanwhile, outside of Ponyville-

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were having a picnic on a peaceful hill outside the town. The day was just lovely (as Rarity would say) for their reunion.

Pinkie Pie pulled out her picnic cloth from the basket she brought along and settled it down on the grass. Behind her, the basket had many cupcakes in it and treats. It also had balloons inside it and slowly was beginning to take off, until the pony noticed and hopped high enough to bring it back down.

Rarity was using her magic to pick up the dishes and glasses, carefully setting them on the cloth in her own "fancy" way.

Rainbow dash was laying on the grass, relaxing, with her sunglasses propped on her nose while Applejack was taking a nap next to a tree, her Stetson hat covering her eyes.

Fluttershy was sitting in the middle of a small patch of flowers, collecting some flowers while Twilight was sitting on the hill's grass, reading her book.

-Ah, what a delightful day for a picnic! - Rarity chanted.

-Yes. And hopefully nothing, and absolutely nothing, will ruin it. - Twilight smiled. – This day is going to be just…-

She was interrupted by a loud noise, like a thousand animals running at them.

-…fine? – Twilight said frightened.

The ponies turned to see a stampede of bunnies, ducks, birds, squirrels and even a bear, running toward them. The critters trampled the five ponies, lifting a cloud of dust behind them. They were also followed by a very slow turtle, which struggled to keep its pace with the others.

-Oww…- groaned the ponies. All their manes and tails were messy and their coats were covered in plenty of woodland creature's footprints.

All except Fluttershy. She was surrounded by the squealing and squawking animals that fanatically tried to say something to their caretaker.

The pegasus somewhat managed to understand what they said, even if so confusing, and gasped here and there with concern.

-Oh, my…what happened? - she asked timidly - Where? -

-*Cough*, 'shy, *cough* what's wrong with them?! - asked Applejack as she and the others were coughing out dust. Pinkie just sneezed and a few streamers and confetti popped out her nose.

Fluttershy struggled to keep calm her animal friends and said -They say strange 'things' fell down the sky last night. They are now in the Forest. -

The agitated creatures pointed fanatically at the Everfree Forest.

-They say they never see something like this. They're so scared of them. -

-Twilight! Twilight! - someone shouted.

The ponies turned to see Spike, the purple baby dragon and Twilight's assistant, running up to them like crazy.

-Spike, what's wrong? - Twilight asked.

Spike panted as he tried to catch his breath.

– *pant*…I've got…*wheeze*…a letter from…*gasp*…Princess Celestihuu…- he wheezed, taking out the scroll before fainting on the ground.

Twilight levitated the scroll up to her face and read. – 'My faithful student, Twilight sparkle…'

"_Last night, something anomalous has occurred. A magical portal had opened in the sky, and from it, a group of mysterious falling stars landed in different places of the Everfree Forest._

_We suspect something peculiar is going on, but we cannot be sure on what it is yet._

_Me and my sister, Luna, will check out on these stars._

_I need you and your friends to keep a watchful eye on Ponyville, and report to me any anomaly you may encounter or any discover you'll make._

_I only ask you to be very careful. There could be something unknown to us all of Equestria, and it can be very dangerous._

_I would not ask you such a mission if I hadn't complete trust in your qualities to succeed._

_I know I can count on you, Twilight._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia"_

-What were you saying about 'Nothing will ruin it'? - asked sarcastically Rainbow Dash, making a poor imitation of Twilight's voice.

-Weird falling stars?! I wonder how they could be. What if they are aliens? Will they be friendly o will they suck our brains out with a straw like a milkshake? - Pinkie asked with a smile.

The other ponies rolled their eyes at Pinkie's antics.

-Ah don't think there are things like aliens, sugar cube. - Applejack said.

-However, it has to be very important. - Twilight said. She illuminated and turned at her friends with a determinate grin – Girls, we have a mission. Who's with me?-

-Are you kidding?! Of course we are! - Rainbow said.

-Okey dokey! - Pinkie smiled.

-Oh, hum…I am…if it's ok…- Fluttershy whispered timidly.

-Of course we'll go with you, dear. - Rarity said.

-Eeyup! - Applejack nodded.

–Then that's settled… – Twilight smiled - Let's do this! –

\- Later -

-Is everypony ready? - Applejack asked and was answered by several nods.

The six mares stood in front of Everfree Forest's entrance, each one carrying their colored saddlebags filled with a few provisions and a map.

Pinkie Pie, however, was equipped with her streamers and Rarity with her fancy green hat.

Twilight took out her map and showed it to her friends.

-Based on Fluttershy's animal friends, I was able to make an approximated calculation on where the stars fell. To make the research easier, we should split into Search Parties. So Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie will be the first…-

Rainbow Dash saluted, Rarity nodded and Pinkie hopped up and down with excitement.

\- While Me, Applejack and Fluttershy will be the second party. Ok?-

Applejack tilted her head up proudly and Fluttershy just nodded.

-Perfect. And remember, we will meet here in 5 hours. -

-Got it. – Rainbow said confidently.

-Ok, let's get to it! - Twilight stated and trotted in the forest, followed by her friends and shortly, the ponies split into their search parties.

Despite being confident, there was a thought that gnawed at the back of their minds since they separate. They were, after all, searching for something never seen before or even the Princesses knew of, and it was probably dangerous.

One thing was sure; things would get serious later….

-Some time later, with Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy…-

Time went on as the tree ponies were walking through the forest, careful to anything might jump out of the bushes.

The Everfree Forest was infamous for the many dangerous creatures and plants living in there and anything could turn into a deadly trap if the unfortunate traveler was not careful…

-Hum…Twilight, do you think the aliens will be friendly? - Fluttershy asked meekly as she looked around nervously in fear.

-Don't worry. There aren't things such as aliens or anything. - Twilight reassured, but some scientific part of her was curious to know what the mysterious things were.

Applejack spoke up – So…what do we do once we found those stars? -

-Well…I don't know either…but I'm sure we'll think of something. First, we need to find them…- Twilight explained.

Suddenly Fluttershy screamed. Or, well…more like squeaked in high pitched tone.

-Fluttershy! What happens? - both the unicorn and earth pony asked alarmed.

The shy Pegasus was covering in fear, pointing a hoof toward a dark patch in the trees.

A pair of eyes, burning like torches stared threatening at the three little ponies. From the eight of them, it had to be taller than a bear.

Applejack stomped her hoof in the ground, while Twilight charged her magic, ready to attack.

The eyes stepped closer and closer. Until a sunray lighted the dark up, revealing the eyes to be, in truth, a couple of fireflies that just flew off.

The two ponies sighed in relief, while Fluttershy got up.

-…ehm…sorry. - Fluttershy apologized.

Twilight shook her head - It's okay. This place is getting to our nerves. -

– Come on, girls, there is no need to be scared. - Applejack said. As she walked, she stepped on a strange vine that hissed loudly.

The cowmare lifter her hoof, startled and backed away. The vine moved by itself!

The head of a snake lowered from the tree, hissing threatening. Its head looked like a chunk of wood with tiny fangs in the mouth, while its sharp eyes glowed yellow from the scaly orbits.

-Eeek! - Fluttershy screamed.

-RUN! - Twilight yelled.

The ponies panicked and ran around blindly, but the snake kept on cutting their paths off, hissing and scaring the mares even more. Finally, the ponies split up and ran into the woods, disappearing from the reptile's view. It hissed angered before climbing back to its tree.

Once the ponies were far enough, they stopped to catch their breath. Fluttershy slumped on the ground panting with applejack sitting down next to her.

-Whew…that was a close one…ya okay, 'shy? - Applejack asked.

-Y-y-yes…I think…- she said, still a little frightened.

-What about ya, Twi? ...- the cowmare asked.

No answer.

-Twilight? - Applejack asked.

No answer again.

The two mares looked at their surroundings but the purple unicorn was nowhere to be found.

Fluttershy and Applejack exchanged worried looks.

-Oh, no…-

-With Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie-

-I can't wait to find those aliens! - Pinkie cheered.

\- I bet they have tentacles and lots of eyes. Or maybe they are aliens who can use colorful glowing swords and can move objects around with their mind magic Maybe they are some tiny-meany aliens, which can turn into fruits if kicked a 100 times. Or wait! - she paused.

\- …What if they are friendly, giant robots which can transform and fights a war against big bad flying robots?!-

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance. It has been hours of listening to Pinkie Pie's ranting about how many kind of aliens there could be outer space.

Rarity, by the other hoof, wasn't any less annoying.

She was doing her best to keep her from touching anything "dirty" around her. She tip-toed on her hooves every time she came across a puddle of mud or slid under a branch like a military mare to keep her mane and tail in perfect condition.

They hadn't met anything unusual or dangerous since they entered the forest, but despise how wonderful it seemed, Rainbow Dash was seriously lunging for some action.

-D'aargh! I'm so bored! - Rainbow cried out loud.

-I have an idea! What if we sing a song? It will make things funnier! - Pinkie Pie said happy.

-Pinkie, I don't think this is a good time to…- Rarity tried to say, only to be interrupted by the party mare singing a song.

_Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!  
Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,  
ONE PIECE!_

(Rainbow Dash e Rarity exchange looks, confused. Rainbow just shrugs)

_Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down,  
Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail, and take the helm,  
That legendary place, that the end of the map reveals,  
Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real,_

(Pinkie sings, while showing a compass, a map and puts on her head a pirate hat and eye-patch pulled out of who-knows-where)

_Through it all, through all the troubles and through the heartache, and through the pain  
Know that I will be there to stand by you, just like I know you'll stand by me!_

(Pinkie keeps singing and dancing, and eventually hops into an empty fallen tree's trunk)

_So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!  
Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,  
There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend!_

(she hops out on the other side, jumps on the trunk and takes a vine, swinging herself like Tarzan up to her friends)

_We are, we are on the cruuuise!  
We are!_

She let go of the vine and made a show-slide on her knees up to her her friends, her upper hooves open wide as she finished the song.

Rarity had a horrified look, while Rainbow Dash was making a 'oh snap' face.

-Ey, what's up? - asked the confused Pinkie.

As to answering her, she felt a few tugs on her mane. Looking up, her eyes met the red, glassy eyes of a bat.

Or better, one of the many bats attached into her puffy mane.

Pinkie froze and then she jumped five meters in air, her mane and tail tensed straight as she screamed.

–BATS! BIG SCARY BATS EVERYWHERE! - Pinkie yelled and zipped away.

The bats, now freed, started flying confusedly around screeching wildly above the ponies' heads.

-Not my mane, not my beautiful mane! - Rarity shouted as she tried to cover herself.

-Don't worry! I'll save you. - Rainbow Dash zipped up to the swarm and doing so, the gust of wind pushed the bats away, making them bump into one another. She did the same until the fruit bats had enough. They screeched in both surprise and fear, finally taking off and leaving the ponies by.

-Ah, that will teach them! - Rainbow Dash boasted, crossing her hooves.

-Oh, dear. That was awful…- Rarity groaned as she dusted herself off. She then realized something thing.

\- Uh…Rainbow? ...Where is Pinkie? -

Rainbow Dash's mane and tail flattened in realization – Oh, crud…-

Author notes: confound these ponies and lectors! Hope you liked.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings Part I

CH 3: MEETINGS

-Applejack! Rainbow! Pinkie! Fluttershy! Rarity! Girls, where are you? - Twilight shouted.

She waited for an answer but no one called back, making the pony worry further.

When she and the others ran away from the vine-snake, she went in the wrong direction. She realized her mistake too late but didn't dare to come back, fearing the snake could still be there.

Just to rub salt to the wound, she had lost her saddlebags, maps and provisions in the run.

-Sigh…is anypony here?! – the unicorn grunted frustrated.

Suddenly, she heard rustling noised behind some trees. They sounded like hoof steps pacing back and forth.

Twilight smiled hopefully, clasping her fore-hooves together – Oh, thanks Celestia. There IS somepony here! –

She carefully peeked from behind the bushes she was hiding into, ready to greet whoever was on the other side. As soon as she identified it, her smile faded and horror replace it.

Biting and gnawing at some old bones, there were three big creatures looking like wolves made out of timbers and wood. They had menacing eyes and sharp fangs sticking out of their mouths. They also had long, sharp claws on their paws.

-T-t-Timberwolves! – Twilight stuttered, shaking with fear.

Slowly, she backed away as silently as she could be. The pony was so focused on her moves that she didn't notice the twig behind her and, accidentally, she stepped on it.

CRACK!

Twilight froze. The Timberwolves perked up at the sound and instantly turned to her hiding.

-Oh, no…- Twilight whimpered.

The wolves eyed her with their cruel, hungry eyes. One licked its lips while the others just started to drool.

One pounced at Twilight but the pony reacted quickly. She fired a magic blast that pushed back the Timberwolf, sending it crash against a tree. The monster exploded and its twigs and leaves scattered on the ground.

The other two wolves just stared, but then they got mad and turned to Twilight again, roaring ferociously.

Fear taking over, the purple unicorn ran away screaming while the Timberwolves chased her.

-HELP! – Twilight shouted desperately – SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, HELP ME! –

She ran as fast as her hooves could carry her, but the thick vegetation made her escape more difficult. The forest thickness limited the monsters' speed too, and soon, it looked like Twilight had lost them.

Suddenly, she halted before she could crash against a rock wall that blocked her path.

The unicorn was about to get back and run away, but the two wolves jumped out the forest and had her cornered. The third wolf that Twilight thought to have defeated also joined them. They snarled and snapped their jaws at the pony, who stepped back with fear.

Twilight stepped back fearfully until her back bumped against the rock. Her mind was racing in search of a solution, any way of escape, but she come to realize that the wall was too tall to jump over and the sides too plain to climb up.

She was trapped!

The monster approached and the scared pony closed her eyes and tried to shield herself with her hooves.

"please…someone, help me…" she pleaded.

A Timberwolf leaped at her to delay the killing blow…only to be blasted away by a purple beam.

Twilight shook in fear, but dared to open her eyes again and stared in amazement at the sight.

Standing protectively in front of her, with his wings wide open, there was a stallion Alicorn in dark grey coat and shoulder length sandy-grey mane and long purple tail. He wore a tan hat and a pair of brown fore-hoof bands.

-Stay away from her! – he spoke in a brave, husky voice.

The Timberwolves, however, were even angrier than before and growled menacingly.

The Alicorn charged at them and bucked one of the wolves in the face, pushing it back and dodged again when the other wolf tried to lash at him with its claws.

He turned and charged up his magic, blasting a purple beam that sent the Timberwolf crash against a tree.

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. A mysterious Alicorn was fighting off three Timberwolves, big his size and all by himself!

She realized that the third Timberwolf was nowhere to be seen, but it clearly didn't run away. A heavy silence fell on the battle field but the stallion didn't let his guard down, looking and listening to his surroundings.

A bush moved behind him and the wolf leaped out, its jaws wide open and claws ready to strike.

-Look out! – Twilight shouted.

Already aware of it, the Alicorn jumped high and hovered over the ground thanks to his wings.

The wolf attack failed and the stallion landed on top of its head, smashing it's on the ground and knocking the monster out cold.

Twilight stood frozen with her mouth agape in amazement. She was too shocked to even notice the Alicorn was now standing in front of her.

-Are you ok? – he asked.

She snapped out her trance and stood up, looking at her savior with gratitude.

-Y-yes…I'm fine. – she said.

Now she could take a better look at him, she noticed he had black and white eyes and he was pretty tall. Maybe a few inches taller than Luna but still shorter compared to Celestia.

Twilight was about to thank him for the save, but stopped as she noticed something odd. The twigs and timbers were floating, and gathered around the still unconscious Timberwolf like if it was a magnet.

-Oh, no…- she whispered.

The Alicorn noticed and turned, surprised as well.

The twigs and timbers joined together, getting bigger changing shape. Soon, nothing was left from the three wolves. In their place, there was a much bigger threat. King Timberwolf.

-ROAAARRR! – it roared so strong that it's gust of wind pushed back the two ponies.

-Take cover! – the Alicorn ordered as he leaped in the action.

Twilight didn't complain and quickly went to hide behind a tree, witnessing the battle from her hiding.

The Timberwolf lashed to bite the Alicorn, but he ducked and bucked the monster in the face. The wolf shook its head but the hit didn't made damage. The stallion was incredibly fast and agile, dodging the attacks with great precision and focus.

Still, king Timberwolf was a tougher opponent than before. He had become stronger and faster despite its size and a lash of its claws could chop a tree in half.

The grey pony was giving the monster a rough time, but he couldn't keep on dodging the blows forever and he begun to wear out of energy.

The Alicorn jumped over the monster, but the wolf this time wised up and when the pony landed behind it, the wolf kicked the Alicorn and sent him crash into the rock wall.

-Argh! - he let out a cry of pain. He slid off the wall and lay on the ground, unconscious.

Twilight gasped in horror as the Timberwolf approached to the fallen Alicorn, ready to finish him off.

'_This is bad…If the monster leashes at him…_' Twilight thought – I have to do something! - she said with determination.

She jumped out her hiding spot and fired many magic shots at the monster, catching its attention.

-Don't you dare put a claw on him! - Twilight demanded, stomping her hoof.

The monster glared at her and was about to attack, but then it gave a roar of surprise and begun bucking like a wild animal.

Twilight then saw the Alicorn had recovered and, while she was distracting the wolf, he had jumped on top of the wolf's head.

-Your battle is with me! – he stated to the monster.

The wolf snarled and writhed, trying to pry the Alicorn off without avail. The monster begun to wear out and the two ponies choose to caught the opportunity.

Twilight charged her magic and the Alicorn jumped off the Timberwolf, joining with the unicorn and his horn glowed with a bright, purple aura.

The two fired a blast of magic way powerful than the previous ones. It pushed the wolf back, sending it crash against the rock that broke by the impact and buried the monster under the debris.

The wolf was unconscious and would have stayed that way for a good time. Finally, the battle was over.

Both Twilight and the Alicorn's magic wore out. The two panted, tired but winners.

-That…was…amazing! – Twilight said happily. – Thank you sir. Thank you so much for saving me. – she thanked.

-I must thank you as well for saving me. – he smiled as he bowed respectfully.

Twilight blushed and chuckled – Oh, uh…it was nothing, really. Eheh…-

-My name is Twilight Sparkle…- the unicorn introduced herself -…what's your name? –

He smiled friendly at her – I am Lin Chung. –

-Oh dear Celestia! – Rarity complained loudly – All these branches are ruining my beautiful tail! I'll take hours to get all this mud off! My Hofficure is ruined! –

Rainbow Dash grunted irritated and cursed the lack of clouds that day. Maybe stuffing some in her ears would ease the pain of listening Rarity's constant complaining.

-Would you please stop that?! – Dash shouted.

-I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash… – Rarity said – but this place is so…dirty! We have to find our friends before something bad happens. We lost Pinkie Pie and we have no idea where are we. Can this get any worse? –

A loud roar startled both ponies and a Manticore leaped out the trees, blocking the ponies' path.

-You mean like that? – Rainbow asked sarcastically.

The monster roared and pounced at the ponies and the two dodged a lash of its claws.

-So you want a piece of me, uh?! – Rainbow boasted – Then come n' get it! -

She zipped up to the Manticore and dodged a snap of its jaws with a sharp turn to the left, before she begun whizzing around it.

The manticore growled angered until it lashed its tail, hitting the pegasus and sent her crash against Rarity. Both bumped into a tree and fell to the ground, stunned.

-That's it…Manticores aren't my stuff. - Rainbow said as little stars danced around her head.

The ponies recovered and huddled together; scared as the Manticore was standing in front of them licking it's whiskers like a giant cat.

-Oh, I wish Fluttershy was here…- Rarity whimpered.

-That's two of us…- Rainbow admitted.

Suddenly, a loud shouting echoed in the forest, making everyone stop on their tracks.

-Watch where you're going, banana brain! - someone yelled.

-Me? You are the one tripping on her own feet! - another voice barked.

The voices cried out, followed by the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling.

Finally the owners of the voices come out…or better 'rolled out' the bushes, tangled one another.

One was a red earth pony, with short black mane tied up in a ponytail and messy yellow and black tail. He had yellow eyes with red irises and wore a lighter red hat and red fore-hoof bands with two small yellow thunders on them. His cutie mark represented a thunderbolt with a banana in the background, enclosed in an orange, comic styled punch.

The other was a white unicorn, pretty much like Rarity, but with short black mane and long silky black tail. She had light blue eyes, blue lips and wore a strange, cat like pink hat with pointed ears and long sleeves attached to it, like arms. The mare's cutie mark showed a green bamboo flute and a bun growing out from a black vine.

-Who's the one tripping, again? - the white mare asked sarcastically.

-Shut up! - the red pony retorted.

The both of them looked up, noticing the ponies and the big weird monster who were looking puzzled at them.

-Uh…are we interrupting something? - the red pony asked.

The Manticore roared ferociously at them.

-That answers you question? - the white mare said.

The monster leaped at them, but the ponies moved out of the way.

-The kitty-cat wants to play? - The red stallion grinned, smashing his fore-hooves together – Then let's play! -

He ran up to the Manticore and head butted it in the guts, pushing it back by the force of the hit.

Rainbow Dash straightened herself and Rarity up before joining the battle, lunging for some sweet revenge.

The four ponies started running randomly to confuse the beast. The creature, out of confusion, attacked its nearest target: Rarity.

She karate-bucked the monster in the nose, making it stumble backward where it was met by a punch of the red stallion.

-Take that, kitty cat! – he taunted.

-Ehy, not bad…- Rainbow said, making the red stallion grin proudly. -…for an earth pony, of course – Rainbow smirked.

-Ehy! What's that supposed to mean?! - the stallion snapped at her.

The Manticore targeted the pony with the pink hat, she looked unarmed of the others, and pounced at her.

The white mare just grinned and shot out an abnormally long blue tongue – Ker-bleh!-

It hit the monster like a whip, strong enough to make the creature stumble backward.

-Oh dear…- Rarity said –That was…well…- she wanted to say it was quite disgusting, but she didn't have the heart for telling her – Odd…-

The red pony ran up to the monster and tried to punch its legs, but it wasn't very effect and the monster swatted him away, sending him fly a into a thorn bush.

-Ow! - he cried out, jumping out the bush with all his backside covered in thorns. He shook them off and the he glared.

-Darn, this thing isn't going down! – Rainbow said as she landed a kick on the monster's side.

-We'll see about that - the red pony then took out a banana and swallowed it, making a disgusted face.

-I am Mighty Ray! FEAR MY EYEBALLS!-

Thunderbolts shot out from his eyes and hit the beast with a full blow.

When the lights died down, the monster stood shakily with its fur burned and straightened up by the bolt.

It looked again at the ponies, but then it screeched like a little girl and ran away into the woods.

-Ah! You can't stand a chance against Mighty Ray! – the stallion bragged full of himself as he flexed his fore-hooves.

-Show off…- the mare with the pink hat scoffed. She turned to Rainbow and Rarity to ask if they were alright, only to find them staring wide eyes at them.

The white mare tried to break the ice – sorry, we didn't introduce. I'm Mystique Sonia. And this is Yaksha. –

The pink hat waved a sleeve, chirping happily. Rainbow and Rarity stuttered awkwardly while the fashonista waved her hoof as to say 'hi'.

-And I'm Mighty Ray! The strongest warrior in the world! – the red pony boasted.

Sonia rolled her eyes and the hat slapped him in the head. Doing so, the red pony's eyeballs literally popped out of the eye sockets and rolled to the ground.

-Ehy! - he complained – Get back here! – he said as he begun to search for his eyes.

That was when Rarity fainted and Rainbow just kept staring, jaw dropped.

-Maybe we should give them explanations once they wake up…- Sonia sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings Part II

CH 4: MEETINGS PART II

Pinkie Pie hopped gleefully as she searched for her friends, tuning 'Giggle at the Ghostie' as she went on.

After the misadventure with the bats, she got lost but it didn't stopped her good mood. Being sad and gloomy wasn't going to help her friend her friends, so she decided to go look for them.

Her tail suddenly twitched furiously, making the pony stop. She grabbed her tail and narrowed her eyes while analyzing the situation.

-Twitchy, twitchy tail…- she thought. She gasped and ran for cover under a big tree's root that spurted from the ground and covered her head with her hooves.

-Aaaahhh! – someone screamed, before crashing in the same spot where Pinkie was standing just a few seconds before.

Pinkie peeked from the root she was hiding and gasped.

It was a light blue pegasus stallion with black eyes, short black mane and tail. He wore a strange yellow hat with a tassel on it and his front hooves were cuffed together by a strange, wooden like armor. His cutie mark represented a hi hat, with dark cloud and a green turtle shell looking like a military hat.

The pegasus managed to pull his face out the ground and grunted irritated.

-Darn it…- he spat as he stood up – Why, in Hidden Kingdom, this happens to me?!-

Pinkie's amazement turned into a huge smile full of excitement at the sight of a possible, new friend.

…And since Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie…

-HI!-

The startled pegasus gave a 3 meter high jump and fell on his back.

-Ouch…- he groaned.

-Oopsie…sorry for that – Pinkie apologized with a small smile.

The pegasus sat up – Uh, it was nothing - he said -…Anyway, who are you? –

-Oh, I'm Pinkie Pie. The 'Super Duper' party organizer in all of Equestria! And who are you? - The pink pony asked.

The stallion dusted himself off with his tail – I'm Mr. No Hands. –

Pinkie giggled.

-What's so funny? – No Hands asked annoyed, arching an eyebrow.

-You have a funny name. Ponies don't have hands, silly. You should be more like 'Mr. No Hooves'. If you want to talk about hands, then you should meet my friend Lyra – Pinkie said.

-Yeah…maybe another time. For now, I must to find my squad. – he said as he tried to 'walk' away. Since his front hooves were tied together, it gave him a hard time get used to it.

-More pony friends? – Pinkie asked excited – That's great! I lost my friends too. I'll help you find your friends so we can search for my friends too. Then we can get more ponies to party ad have even more fun! - Pinkie said, making 'logic'.

Mr. No Hands rolled his eyes but recognized that she was right.

-Ok, I will help you find your friends too. – he said.

-Really?!- Pinkie asked. The stallion nodded before he was crushed by the pink pony's bear hug.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you! – Pinkie Pie thanked.

-You're welcome…- Mr. No Hands said with a small smile – …but please, can you stop hugging me? I can't…breathe…! – he gasped as his coat begun to turn dark blue from the lack of air.

-Ups, sorry. – the pony apologized as she let go.

Mr. No Hands and Pinkie started searching for the others, but they took just a few steps before the party pony begun shooting questions like a talking Minigun.

-Oh, by the way…do you and your friends like parties? Do they like to play 'Pin the tail on the pony'? Oh, and your friends like eating cake? Well, duh. Everypony loves cake! -

-Miss Pie, is this really necessary? – the pegasus asked.

-Of course, silly. That's what friends do. - Pinkie said.

-You know, you are sort of cranky, but not cranky-cranky; you're a cranky-nice. I knew a cranky doodle donkey but now he's nicer. I can make friends with everyone. –

The pegasus was sort of regretting the decision to let her come along, when the pink pony put a hoof around Mr. No Hands, pulling him in a friendly hug.

-And I feel we are going to be the 'Best Friends Forever'! Isn't that great?! -

Mr. No Hands sighed "This is going to be a very looong day…"

-D-do you think we can find them?- Fluttershy asked timidly.

-Don't worry, sugar cube. We'll find them- the cowmare reassured, even if she wasn't sure as well.

-I hope they're all ok. The forest is scary…- the pegasus said.

-Calm down. They know how to handle any of those critters we met once…- Applejack said, remembering the strange creatures of the forest.

Suddenly, Fluttershy screamed and jumped in a bush.

-What happens? - Applejack said, ready to fight. She noticed a big shadow projecting against a big rock…only to be Fluttershy's own shadow.

-Ehm…sugar cube? It's just your shadow. - Applejack said.

The pegasus opened her eyes – Oh…right…sorry - she apologized.

-You have tah' calm down, girl. I'm here and we are going to find the others. Don't worry…- the earth pony reassured.

Out of sudden, a bush rustled behind the mares, startling them.

Fluttershy paled –Oh, my…-

Applejack took a defense position, stomping her hoof on the ground like a bull ready to charge. Fluttershy hid behind her, covering in fear.

The bushed kept moving and suddenly, a cocatrix fled out of it screeching in fear. This had the mares cover, until they realized the half-lizard thing was not attacking. Was more like escaping.

The ponies turned to the bush, afraid of what kind of horrible monster could scare away the cocatrix.

Instead, from the leaved hopped out a white and black bunny.

It was a little bigger than Angel bunny and it had black ears and a black fur collar on his neck. The critter had a scar on the forehead and his eyes were red and black. He had a strange mark on his flanks, a crown with a jump rope and a carrot.

Applejack gave it an odd look – What in tarnation …?!-

-A bunny! - Fluttershy squealed, all fear forgot.

She ran up to the bunny (accidentally tackling Applejack doing so) and cuddled it in her hooves.

– Aww, you are the cutest little thing ever! - she swoon.

-The-hee…Thank you- the rabbit giggled, blushing slightly.

The two ponies' eyes widen in surprise.

-That thing can talk?! - Applejack said in disbelief.

-Wow, I never see a talking bunny. - the pegasus smiled – Hello, my name is Fluttershy-

-And ah'm Applejack – the cowmare said.

-What's your name, little guy? - asked the pegasus.

-Me…Jumpy Ghostface! - the bunny chirped.

Applejack then noticed the strange mark on the bunny – A rabbit with a Cutie Mark? Well, Ah didn't see that coming…-

The bunny hopped out of Fluttershy's hooves and waves his paws – Jumpy…have to go…- he said.

-Wait, go where? The Everfree forest is dangerous – Applejack called out.

-Me…must find…friends – the rabbit said determinate.

-Are you lost? – Fluttershy said concerned – I'm so sorry…we lost our friend too…-

-Well, maybe we can try tah find them together. – Applejack suggested.

The rabbit thought of it, and then he nodded – Me Ok…-

Applejack let Jumpy sat her back. Fluttershy following close behind as they started to walk down the forest.

-Oh, my…a talking bunny. Can I ask you a few things?– the pegasus asked.

The rabbit king nodded -Yes…what you…want to know? – he asked.

-Absolutely everything! – the pegasus said.

And so, the adventure had just started for our groups heroes…but little did they knew, as groups and meeting were forming…no one of them noticed the strange eyes lurking in the shadows.

In fact… as Twilight walked in the forest followed by Lin Chung, she didn't notice the pair of glassy eyes spying on them. The thing just grinned and chuckled darkly.

The alicorn warrior stopped on his tracks as he heard something behind them. He turned to where the shadow was hiding suspiciously, but he couldn't find whatever thing was spying on them. It was already gone…

-Come on, Lin Chung! – Twilight called out from afar.

The warrior followed the unicorn, but he was sure about one thing…they would meet this "thing" someday and it will not be good.

Author notes: re-upload of the longest chapter. It was better separate it…and look! Bad guys preview! See ya next chapter!


End file.
